Time to start over
by x-lilyrose-x
Summary: Maddie is ready to up and move her old life to Holby City, moving in with Ethan& Cal follow their story and find out if romance will blossom? A/N I don't own any characters you may notice unfortunately! ( Long fic so if you don't like them wouldn't advise reading this!)
1. Chapter 1

;Today was the day I was starting over, I was moving to Holby I had the chance to build a new and happy life for myself and be the confident person I have always wanted to be rather than flip into my alter ego which was purely for show.

Sitting up and stretching I looked around my now bare room and got up, the removal truck was already outside so I threw on some jeans my converse and a comfy jumper and packed my pyjamas into my bag I put on some light make up to hide the fact I barely slept last night and brushed my long chocolate brown hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my bag and shut my bedroom door, I hoped this would be the last time I would see this house, quite honestly I would be happy to see the back of it along with the people I used to call mum and dad who still live there.

With one last look I turned and walked out of the door ready to start over, I was moving in with two brothers it had been so last minute that I wasn't even sure of their names but I didn't care, I was happy to have the company as starting over is never easy.

I tossed my bags into my blue mini convertible and plugged in my ipod, I put the top down and put my sunglasses on reversing off the drive and following the removal van to my new house.

About four and a half hours later I finally saw the sign that we were close driving past the "welcome to holby" board and I grinned and started paying more attention to everything around me, we drove past some cute little restaurants and shops that I would happily explore at some point, keeping my eyes on the removal truck as I followed it round some smaller roads and finally into the street I was living on stopping just behind the truck I turned my ipod down and closed the roof on my car.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to mask the overwhelming sense of anxiety I felt whilst trying to mentally convince myself I was happy and this was what I wanted I was safe.

I took a quick look in the mirror to straighten out my hair as it was a mess and leant over to grab my bag and got out of my car, glad to finally be able to stretch my legs, I took my phone out of my pocket and saw I had two messages, one from my best friend and another from an unknown number.

I swiped across and entered my passcode the message read;

"Hello, my name is Ethan. I am one of your new housemates! Welcome to Holby! You will be living with my brother and I but you probably already knew that. Anyway, I'm afraid we both have to work until 8pm but we will pick up some dinner on the way home and we look forward to meeting you! Make yourself at home as well you know it is your home now, there is food in the fridge for you if you are hungry and your room is upstairs second door on the left. The house key is under the doormat outside the front door! See you soon! Ethan : ) "

I chuckled silently at the awkward sounding message, saving his number I looked at the time I had 7 hours until I would meet my housemates, and walked up to the front door sliding the doormat out of the way to reveal the house key, I bent down and picked it up sliding it into the lock I twisted the key and pushed the door open.

I told the removal men where to take my stuff and I went in to have a look around. On first impressions it was very nice, I wasn't sure what to expect as I was going to be living with two guys but I was very surprised it was so clean and was big and open which is good for me as I suffer from panic attacks and one of my biggest triggers was feeling trapped.

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing a cartoon of orange juice and an apple I placed them both on the side and realised I didn't know where anything was, I searched through 3 cupboards before I found the ones with glasses in, I tried to reach up and grab a glass but I was too short to reach standing at 5ft small I often had to turn easy activities into obstacle courses, i went and got a chair and climbed up on to It clasping the glass and shutting the cupboard door.

I poured myself the glass of orange juice, heading upstairs I climbed up and went to find my room passing the first door I reached the second and saw the boxes laid on the floor and saw my room was double the size of my old one and it even had an en suite. I squealed a little and jumped up and down before the van driver saw me and laughed.

I stopped and blushed instantly a trait of mine that I wish I never had it revealed too much and allowed people to see when they got under my skin which I hated.

Eyeing up the other two doors I was so tempted to go and see what the boys rooms were like to see if there was anything in there to tell me anything about them but I didn't want to be nosey.

After the last box was placed in my room I thanked the removal men and gave them a tip whilst seeing them out.

I shut the front door and put my back too it taking in my new surroundings again whilst letting out a smile I just couldn't hold back I ran up the stairs to my room and started unpacking to hopefully finish before Ethan and his brother arrived home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7.45pm when I finally finished sorting my room. I shut the door and wandered down stairs deciding I would set the dining room table for dinner, after finding all the cutlery and getting out the plates I placed them on the table and went to grab a couple of beers out of the fridge I took a deep breath to settle myself and prepare to meet the boys I would be sharing the house with.

I placed the bottles on the table for them and opened the third for myself, hearing the front door open I stood there awkwardly trying to decide whether to wait for them to find me or whether I should go and greet them.

I took a sip of the drink and walked towards the door I placing my hand on the door handle and pushing it open when it opened from the other side and I stumbled through tripping over.

As I fell an arm grabbed me whilst I laughed at how good my first impression on them was.

I stood up straight and took in the appearance of both boys I was surprised they didn't look much like brothers but damn they were both gorgeous.

"hello are you ok?"

I looked up to the brunette one staring at me a little concerned whilst still gripping onto my arm, I looked away blushing and realised I had been staring oops.

"hi I am Maddie and you must be my house mates?"

I looked up and smiled and was relieved to see both smiling in return the brunette one who had caught me removed his arm and put his hand towards me to shake

"hi I'm Caleb but you can call me Cal"

I looked towards his hand and shook my head

"I am more of a hugger"

I giggled and opened my arms to hug him whilst he warmly welcomed it and took me in his large arms. As I released Cal from the hug I looked towards the blonde haired guy

"and by process of elimination you must be Ethan! I have to say that text this morning was something special"

Cal laughed smugly and looked at his brother

"that's nibbles for you he is the definition of awkward"

Ethan looked down looking slightly embarrassed by his brothers words I could tell Cal was going to be a handful

"nibbles?"

I questioned shaking my head

"and hey I quite liked it plus awkward is much better than arrogant.. wouldn't you agree Caleb?"

Cal looked at me and tilted his head to the side whilst Ethan raised his head back up

"sorry, yes I am Ethan and sorry about that its lovely to meet you and welcome to the home"

he smiled at me as I took him in my arms for a hug I felt him tense as I put my arms round him and realised he wasn't entirely comfortable in it so I let him go quite quickly and gave him a warm smile which he returned.

"Well I set the table and got you boys out a couple of beers so why don't we go and eat dinner?"

They both nodded and Cal walked towards the dining room whilst Ethan held his arm out to allow me to go first he was a real gentleman

"thank you Ethan"

he nodded his head and smiled in return, we sat down at the dinner table and they plated up the Chinese that had bought home

"so Maddie how was the drive down did it take you long?"

Cal asked whilst staring intently at me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable I looked down at my food and pushed it round the plate a bit.

" erm just over four hours I think not too bad and didn't hit any traffic which is good"

I took a sip of my beer and looked up I wasn't sure on the boys yet, I could see Caleb was definitely the older brother and he seemed to pick on Ethan which I really disliked. Caleb came across as the cocky one, the one who was hot and he knew it.

I wouldn't let myself fall for that false persona like I'm sure many other unfortunate woman had. Ethan on the other hand seemed a little shy and seemed to have genuine care for other people a very good quality, however one which I'm sure people will have taken advantage of.

Cal looked over at me

"how old are you?"

"I'm 24"

Cal raised one eyebrow at me I gave him a frown in return

"problem?"

he shook his head

"no I just didn't think you were that old you look much younger"

"yes I get that a lot, well thank you both for dinner but I'm going to go upstairs I hope you don't mind I'm just really tired from today"

"see you in the morning if you need anything just ask"

Cal replied I smiled in return

"thanks Caleb night Ethan"

"night Maddie hope you sleep well"

Ethan said before going into the kitchen

"oh Maddie!"

I turned around

"please call me Cal everyone else does"

I smirked and shook my head

"night Cal..eb "

he laughed and went back into the dining room whilst I headed upstairs and into my room realising I had left my iphone in the kitchen. Back downstairs I heard Caleb and Ethan talking I slowed down and tried to listen when I heard my name mentioned

"Eth she is so fit seriously she would never go for you don't even bother trying"

I opened my mouth in shock

"Cal just please she is our housemate and she hasn't even been here one night and your already planning to sleep with her leave her be go and get another girl"

Ethan pleaded I shook my head I already had my suspicions of what Cal was like but this justified it. I opened the kitchen door and walked over picking up my phone Cal and Ethan were both looking at me

"missed me already?"

Cal asked I scoffed and shook my head whilst walking back towards the door I put my hand up ready to open the door when I turned back

"hey Ethan?"

"yes Maddie is everything alright?"

I smiled

"yes I was just wondering if you wanted to come and watch a movie with me in my room?"

Ethan smiled and nodded

"of course Maddie but I thought you were tired?"

I saw Caleb out of the corner of my eye with his mouth hung open at what had just happened I smirked he clearly wasn't used to being rejected and especially not to his little brother

"no come on Ethan its fine I can watch one movie you can clean this up right Caleb"

Cal nodded still looking confused at what just happened.

Ethan and I left the kitchen and walked up to my room he waited in the door way I sat down on my bed and looked at him

"Ethan you can come in make yourself comfortable honestly I won't bite"

I laughed he gave me a smirk

"what? Oh yes oh er sorry I will come in now"

he walked over and sat down whilst taking his shoes off and then putting his legs out straight on my bed

"so what do you fancy watching?"

"I don't mind its totally up to you Maddie"

he looked at me and then his cheeks went red as he looked back down playing with his hands. I got up off the bed and shut the door turned the tv off and then went and sat down opposite Ethan he looked up at me very confused I sighed

"look Ethan.. I know I literally just moved in and I don't know you or Caleb but I have experienced enough family drama in my lifetime to know that Caleb shouldn't be talking to you and putting you down the way he is. Now I don't know if he is trying to show off and prove to me that he is the "alpha male" in this house or is he is always like this?"

Ethan looked at me and then back down to his hands

"Maddie are you ok what family drama? Do you want to talk about it?"

i laughed nervously and shook my head

"maybe I will tell you some day, but right now we are talking about You and Caleb right"

I sighed

"listen I heard what he said to you in the kitchen about not being good enough for me"

Ethan looked slightly shocked

"oh im sorry Maddie if I had known you were there.." I put my hand up for him to stop

"no Ethan its fine but really Caleb doesn't get to decide who you can have or who he can have for that matter, Girls aren't objects and we can think for ourselves, and Ethan you seem like a genuinely nice guy and I am really looking forward to living with you just don't let Caleb get to you"

I got up and switched my tv back on

"how about we watch Inception?"

Ethan nodded and laid back getting comfortable we were about an hour into the film when my door opened and Caleb looked through

"hey Maddie, Nibbles im heading out to the pub I will try not to wake you up when I get back and Nibbles don't forget if you aren't in bed soon you will be grumpy tomorrow"

he laughed and shut my door I looked at Ethan who was trying to concentrate on the screen but his cheeks had a slight red tinge to them

"what an idiot, seriously Eth don't listen to him.. however seriously why Nibbles?"

he looked at me and just shook his head

"trust me you don't want to know"

he smiled with a sad look in his eyes and then focused his attention back towards the movie, I felt myself getting very sleepy.

I felt the weight shift on my bed and rolled over to see Ethan now standing

"oh no err sorry you were asleep I tried not to wake you but I guess I didn't do a very good job"

I smiled "its fine Ethan you get to bed you look tired sweet dreams and thanks for keeping me company tonight I enjoyed it"

he nodded "See you in the morning Maddie, Caleb and I are off to show you round the area if you would like to do that?"

I yawned and nodded in response whilst rolling back over and pulling up my duvet

"Sweet dreams Maddie" I heard as Ethan switched off my bedroom light and pulled my door shut it wasn't long till I had fallen back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I shot up as I heard a bang downstairs, flicking on my lamp I sat up In bed and got up quietly.

I jumped when I heard another bang.

I opened my door as quietly as possible and looked over the stair case to see shoes on the floor and the shirt Caleb was wearing now on the floor.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding before going downstairs to see what was going on I rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and saw the bathroom door wide open and heard Caleb being sick.

I rolled my eyes at the fact he had come back this I went and got a bottle of water out of the fridge before going to the bathroom.

Caleb was propped up against the wall next to the toilet shirtless, I couldn't help but stare he had a nice body, I walked in and crouched down next to Caleb opening the bottle of water passing it over to him

"thanks Maddie that's really kind and I'm sorry if I woke you"

smiling I looked at Caleb

"no problem Caleb and you did wake me but I'm glad it was you and not an intruder, I mean little five foot nothing me against someone breaking in.. let me tell you they would not know what hit them"

laughing at me

"remind me never to get on your bad side Maddie"

I grinned

"so good night then?"

I stood up and offered my hand which he accepted I pulled him up

"well it was until I felt ill I have only had one drink"

I glanced at him a felt a bit bad I judged him instantly for being drunk and not even considering that he could have been ill.

In a way I liked seeing that the stuck up man I had met a few hours ago also had a vulnerable side. I looked at him again in concern and saw the thin layer of sweat on his forehead still there.

I raised my hand up to his forehead and felt how warm he was before he weakly tried to push my hand away groaning.

"right come on you "

I wrapped one arm around his waist trying to support him and he draped his arm around my shoulder taking him up to his bedroom where he would be more comfortable I opened the door and helped him onto the bed.

I opened his bathroom door and got a towel that I soaked in cold water and then came back out placing it across his forehead he exhaled deeply

"thanks Mads that feels so good" he was slowly shutting his eyes falling asleep

i put a bin beside his bed in case he needed to be sick again and couldn't make it to the bathroom by this point Caleb had fallen asleep I opened his window to let some air in and grabbed the notebook on his desk writing a note

"Caleb, I hope you feel better soon if you need anything just come and get me it doesn't matter if it's early. Maddie"

Leaving it on his pillow I quietly closed the door and went back to my room getting into bed and drifting back off to sleep.

I felt myself being shaken by someone and slowly opened my eyes rubbing them before looking up and seeing Caleb standing there looking very pale

"Mads, Maddie? "

I sat up "yeah, sorry Caleb what's wrong you look awful?"

he sat down on my bed shaking his head in disagreement

"chill out Mads, I'm sure it's just a virus"

I eyed him suspiciously

"yeah possibly I think I might make you an appointment to see a doctor though Cal"

he laughed loudly and shook his head receiving a frown in return from me

"what is so funny? you think you are one of those guys who is too tough to accept any help?"

He continued to laugh but broke off from into a slight cough

"hey you called me Cal!"

he grinned happily that I had finally used his nickname, I looked at him and smiled in return.

"Oh and Mads I am a doctor so is Ethan"

coughing again and holding his chest in pain I slid out of my bed turning and pointing my finger at Cal

"you stay put I will be back in a minute"

Silently groaning at the fact I was living with not one but two doctors I had always avoided going to the doctors as much as I possibly could, guess I would just have to have good acting skills when I was ill.

I walked down to the one room I hadn't yet been in knocking lightly I pushed the door open to see Ethan tucked up in bed still sleeping, he looked so peaceful and so different without his Clark Kent style glasses on

"Ethan? Eth"

I whispered whilst lightly shaking his shoulder his eyelashes fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes he reached for his glasses and put them on whilst sitting up on his bed, looking over at me

"oh Maddie good morning I hope you are well"

smiling I nodded

"Morning Eth sorry to wake you up it's just Caleb came home sick last night and I put him to bed but he's in my room and he really doesn't look too good I was going to make him an appointment but he won't let me then said you were both doctors so..."

Ethan nodded and got out of bed grabbing what I assumed to be his medical bag

"after you Maddie"

holding his door open for me

"thanks Eth"

I opened my bedroom door to find Caleb still laying on the bed walking over and sitting on the bed next to him

"no way Maddie why did you get him.."

"Shut up Caleb you are clearly sick and you will let Ethan take a look at you without complaining, got it!?"

he groaned and laid back against my headboard, Ethan walked over a face full of concern for his older brother sitting on the bed in front of Cal

"Maddie was right Cal you don't look good"

Ethan said before pulling out a thermometer and placing it into Cal's ear I saw Caleb try and pull away and chuckled but Ethan used his other hand to hold his head in place.

Caleb looked over at me and gave me a sad look, which I wasn't 100% sure if it was because of him being poorly or me getting Ethan. I place my hand on top of Caleb's and squeezed it tight he squeezed it back and held onto it.

*beep beep* Ethan pulled the thermometer out of Cal's ear and grimaced

"39.4 .. well that is not good Cal, no wonder you aren't looking great"

Cal threw his head back against the board and groaned knowing full well that was a high fever. Ethan looked at his brother with empathy at how he must be feeling. Not soon after Cal broke into another coughing fit whilst I gently rubbed his back, he still hadn't realised the grip on my hand. Ethan grabbed his stethoscope from his bag and started to put it on.

"no no no Ethan no need for that come on please"

I grinned at how stubborn Cal was being

"wow doctors really do make the worst patients huh?"

Caleb gave me a frown in response whilst Ethan chuckled lightly nodding his head in agreement.

"Cal come on I need to have a listen I will be quick promise"

Ethan placed his stethoscope onto Cal's chest

"right Cal you know the drill try and take some deep breaths"

Cal released my hand to remove Ethan's stethoscope from his chest

"Guys come on this is ridiculous I will be fine its just a temperature"

I looked at Ethan not knowing what to do to make Cal co-operate and let Ethan check him over, Ethan returned my look with a shrug.

I shifted out of my position, and straddled my legs over Cals waist

"Maddie, Mads, Mads what are you doing?"

I looked towards Cal and grabbed both wrists whilst pinning them down to the bed in my grip.

"Go ahead Ethan"

Cal groaned and Ethan Grinned and nodded.

He put his stethoscope back onto Cal's chest and had a listen to his heart.

"Cal its beating a little faster than normal but given the position you are in that doesn't surprise me"

Cal blushed as did I and we both laughed at each other

"Right I need to listen to his lungs Maddie"

"hmm ok"

I shifted my weight backwards a little and wrapped my arms around his torso lifting him up till he was sitting I kept my arms there and placed my head on his chest.

I was about to grab his wrists to hold him still but to my surprise he wrapped his arms round me and we ended up sitting in a cuddle. I could hear his heart beating and it was quite soothing.

he jolted slightly

"oh sorry Cal "

I looked up to see it was just him reacting to the coldness of the stethoscope Ethan had just placed on him, he looked down to me and smiled warmly.

I returned my head against his chest and he pulled me in closer whilst he took some deep breaths.

"Right Cal all done, i'm afraid however you have a chest infection, most likely what is causing that temperature, I will pop out quickly and get some oral antibiotics but if that doesn't clear it up.."

"you will admit me to hospital for IV antibiotics, yeah i know how it works"

Ethan nodded whilst putting everything back into his bag and Cal smiled sadly.

"Right i'll go and collect those for you now Cal"

"Wait Eth..thanks and i'm sorry i was a pain"

Cal smiled and Ethan nodded

As me and Cal were still sitting comfortably in the cuddle, i looked at him and my mind started saying no I struggled to get out of his grip and felt my palms start to get sweaty, my heart was beating faster and it was getting harder to breathe, i knew i just needed to remove myself from the situation.

"Woah Mads what is wrong"

Cal stared at me trying to work out whilst releasing his grip and helping me off his lap.

I ran out of my room

"Maddie! wait whats going on are you alright?"

Cal called after me, i got into the garden i slid down against the wall pulled my legs up to my chest and tried to take some deep breaths and get my self back under control.

I hated this so much it always had an impact on everything I do, there was nothing dangerous about me cuddling Cal he wasn't a risk so why does my stupid body have to make me go through this , a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Maddie?"

Cal spoke quietly to me. I hid my head away in response not wanting to talk right now i heard his footsteps walk towards me and then stop.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and I flinched in response but he kept it there stroking it lightly.

"Maddie i want you to take some deep breaths for me ok?"

"Cal.. i'm.. fine.. you.. should.. be.. resting"

struggling to get my words out properly.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know you are ok, now deep breaths. In 1..2..3 and out 1..2..3 and again with me"

he took my wrist in his hand and held it to his chest whilst he took some deep breaths so I could try and copy his breathing pattern.

i couldn't bare to look at him out of pure embarrassment.

After around 5 minutes I could feel him staring at me but this time not checking me out i think he was using his medical eye, i shifted uncomfortably and kept looking down.

When I finally had my breathing under better control, he took my hand back away from his chest and turned it slightly pressing his fingers inside my wrist.

Assuming he was trying to take my pulse I pulled my hand away from his and shook my head.

Cal sat down next to me

"Maddie come on babe i just need to take your pulse quickly i promise i won't do anything else please I just want to know you're ok"

I looked over at him to see him pleading with me using his eyes.

I sighed at reluctantly moved my arm towards him, he took my hand in his holding it and rubbing soothing circles on the back, he then wrapped his other hand around my wrist pressing in lightly.

he removed the fingers pressing in but kept my arm across him and continued to make the circles on the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry Cal"

i sighed deeply and looked down at my feet

"hey look at me Maddie"

i continued to look down

he grabbed my chin lightly and tilted my face to look up at him

"there is absolutely no need to apologise, it is fine trust me"

he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in closer.

"Cal.. please can you not mention this to Ethan , i really hate people knowing , i will tell him when i have to"

"of course Maddie it isn't my secret to tell.. but i have to ask why did you have a panic attack what happened to bring it on?"

i looked away at the floor.. how could i tell him it was from him cuddling me.

"err i get them a lot"

Cal nodded but pressed on

"ok, but what specifically caused that one?"

i sighed

"if you really want to know, i can't stand the idea of being trapped, or anywhere enclosed, and when we ,i mean we were.."

Cal cut in

"Oh we were cuddling, and that made you feel trapped?"

He let out a deep cough

i stood up and held my hand for him to grab, he gladly accepted and i pulled him up

"come on you need to get you inside before you get more ill"

he nodded

"but we are continuing this conversation inside"

...


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back inside we sat on the sofa and i wrapped a blanket around myself. i looked over to see Cal staring.

i sighed

"alright yes i think it happened when we were cuddling. It's not that i didn't enjoy it or feel safe with you, please trust me on that i can't help or control when they happen"

Cal nodded

"hey Mads chill its fine, i know how it works im a doctor remember"

I grimaced slightly

"i just think you need to talk about it a bit more whether that is with me or someone else, suppressing it isn't the best idea its something you unfortunately may have to live with"

i nodded

"i know i know i just.. oh i don't know i guess im embarrassed "

i hugged my legs towards my chest, Cal shifted towards me.

"Maddie it is nothing to be embarrassed about ok and it won't make people think or treat you any differently"

I looked up at Cal and hugged him, he returned it whilst rubbing my back. I let him go, and went to go and get us both a bottle of water from the fridge and I sat back down on the sofa after tossing one towards Cal.

"you poor thing your really not well and there is me being a pain"

Cal laughed

"you're not a pain Maddie, and like i said it is fine anytime "

i opened my water and took a big sip, placing it down i looked over to Cal who was looking over towards me with a weird look on his face

"what? have i got something on my face?!"

wiping my face he chuckled

"no no, just something else i wanted to ask..."

nodding for him to continue

"so earlier when i tried to take your pulse, and then when i mentioned about me being a doctor..."

he left his sentence open waiting for me to finish it, i put the pillow in my face and groaned at how he picked it up so quickly.

When we heard the front door open.

"maybe i will tell you sometime"

Cal nodded and laid back getting comfortable

Ethan walked in

"hey Eth"

he placed down the bag he had in his hand

"Maddie"

he smiled and replied in acknowledgment

"how is our patient doing then?"

Cal looked directly at me which made me shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"He is doing ok right Cal?"

Cal moved his gaze back to Ethan and nodded, Ethan had gotten the antibiotics out of the bag whilst Cal shifted up to a sitting position and took it from Ethan.

Ethan sat on the coffee table opposite both Cal and I whilst Cal took the medicine

"hey Maddie unfortunately i think Cal and I showing you around Holby may have to wait"

"ugh that is disgusting, no no its fine Eth you take her"

Ethan nodded

"i mean if that is ok with you Maddie?"

"of course just let me grab my bag"

I ran up to my room and shoved a few things into my bag and put my phone into my pocket, i grabbed my hairbrush and started putting it into a ponytail. My opinion on Cal was changing slightly but i am worried in case i'm falling into the trap others normally do, or perhaps my opinion on him was wrong he had a really comforting presence. I tied my band around my hair and headed back downstairs into the living room to see the boys sitting there smiling back at me.

"Ready Eth?"

He stood up and nodded turning back towards Cal

"sure you will be alright by yourself Cal?"

"yes yes yes im fine go plus i have your number in case anything happens"

i leant over and took Cal's phone adding my own number in whilst he looked at me confused

"just in case you can't get hold of Ethan, bye Cal"

Ethan waved and we walked over to the door together.

"now Maddie do you want to drive or shall I?"

i thought about it for a second

"you i think"

he nodded we walked to his car and he opened the door for me.  
As we were driving round Holby I was taking in all the sights whilst Ethan was telling me where the best places to go were.

"Hey Eth do you maybe want to stop and go get a coffee?"

"Of course, there is this great little coffee shop i know just round the corner"

Ethan parked the car and went to go and get a parking ticket, when i heard my phone ding, getting it out of my pocket i saw it was from a number that i didn't recognise. I opened the message which read;

"Hey Mads, its Cal or Caleb as you sometimes insist on calling me! Just thought i would text so you have my number. Hope you're enjoying the tour with Ethan! Caleb. Oh and i meant what i said if you want to talk to me im always there for anything ok? x"

I held my phone close to my chest and smiled. I saw Ethan walking back towards the car so put my phone back away and grabbed my bag.

We ordered our coffee's and a cupcake each and went to sit down.

"so Maddie what made you want to move to Holby?"

I shifted in my seat a little

"erm just fancied a change i guess, wanted a brand new start and Holby just seemed like a good fit"

he nodded

"must be difficult to just up and move your life on your own though"

shrugging i replied

"well i guess when you're living a life in which your on your own anyway it's not that hard, in fact i feel more at home with You and Caleb than i have in a while. Right Ethan tell me about yourself?"

Wanting to get the conversation off of me, he nodded and got the hint not to continue asking questions about my past which I was grateful for.

"Well my name is Ethan Hardy, Caleb is my brother but his last name is Knight, I am doctor at Holby's hospital, Caleb and I actually work together in the emergency department. "

the waitress interrupted

"here are your coffee's"

Placing on the table we both smiled

"thank you very much"

She winked at Ethan and walked away he started to blush which made me grin.

"So why is this a great coffee shop Eth? They really CRUSH their coffee beans? or you really FANCY a cake huh?"

he chuckled and tapped my arm

"Maddie please stop it"

we both laughed.

After finishing up what we ordered, we went home, Ethan pulled onto the driveway and i got butterflies from knowing Cal was inside. What was happening to me?! My car door opened and Ethan was stood there waiting for me to get out

"oh sorry Eth was daydreaming"

"hopefully about something nice!"

he smiled and we walked through the front door into the living room and found Cal sleeping on the sofa clutching his phone in his hand.

"aww how cute is that do you think he has been asleep long?"

Ethan laughed at my comment and moved towards Cal placing his hand gently on his forehead and taking in his brothers appearance

"hopefully! he has got a bit more colour back, and he feels slightly less warm. I wanted to say thanks for earlier by the way, Cal never lets anyone check him over and he actually did today and even thanked me for it and that is thanks to you i don't know what you did to my brother but i appreciate it"

"no problem Ethan i'm going to head up to my room thank you so much for today and thanks for paying for the coffee and cake!"

Hugging him on the way out i went up to my bedroom and closed the door taking a deep breath and trying to take everything that happened today in.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at my phone seeing a text from a number I wish I hadn't.

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, you stupid little bitch. Thought you would try and get away from your mother and me by leaving? Think again we will find you and bring you back home you will pay the rent and do everything me and your mother ask and you can bet you will be spending a few days in the black room trust me it is the least you owe us after what you made happen to Daniel"

Laying in bed with tears streaming down my face I was going over everything that the text said, it had scared me I mean I was miles away from my house but could they still find me? did I leave anything in my bedroom that suggested where I was going? What was I going to do? should I just go back home?

I looked over at the clock 3.20am. I rolled out of bed and went downstairs to grab a glass of water, in the kitchen I heard a cough come from inside the living room so I grabbed another glass and poured one for Cal too.

Going through the door I saw him propped up on the sofa trying to sleep, I tiptoed as quietly as I could and placed the glass on the table next to where Cal was laying and started going back towards the door.

"Maddie?"

I froze solid still facing towards the door hoping he would just go back to sleep

"I know you're there I can see you"

I took a deep breath in an attempt to steady my voice

"sorry I heard you coughing so I just brought you some water"

feeling another tear rolling down my cheek I walked quickly towards the door before Cal could say anything else and went up to my room, going to my sink I ran the water and splashed it onto my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered how I ever got into this position and what I had done to deserve it. Walking out of my bathroom door I saw Ethan sitting at my desk with his back towards me.

"What are you doing in my room Ethan?"

sniffing and using my sleeve to wipe my eyes, he spun round towards me and stood up

"oh i heard you err crying, i wanted to come and see if you were ok, i'm sorry for invading your privacy."

he started walking towards the door

"wait Ethan.. please don't leave"

he walked back towards me and nodded lifting my duvet for me to climb underneath, I slipped into my bed and he tucked me in and climbed onto the bed next to me sitting up. i shuffled towards him and rested my head on his lap, he sat there awkwardly at first but then relaxed a bit and started playing with my hair.

"Maddie...do you want to talk about it?"

he asked so gently i almost felt bad saying no

"not right now Eth maybe someday, sorry"

"don't apologise it's your choice ok if just know you can tell me anything you can trust me i promise"

nodding i yawned and felt safe for the first time since getting that text. i felt myself drift off to sleep.

seeing the sunlight come through my curtains i blinked a few times adjusting to the light before realising there was someone else in my bed. i looked up before i saw Ethan and remembered what happened last night.

He was sleeping sitting up and had his arm wrapped around me. i smiled at the fact he had stayed with me all night it was sweet of him.

I lifted his arm off me and rolled out of my bed grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom to get ready.

I came out to find Ethan starfished on my bed which made me laugh slightly leaving him to sleep, i grabbed my bag, phone and car keys and headed out for the day.

Climbing into my car i started driving to the gymnasium which i had gotten a job at as coach, i wanted to have a look around and meet a few people before my first day next week. Pulling into the car park i realised it was huge!

i walked through the doors and went up to the reception desk

"hi My name is Maddie I am starting here next week"

the girl behind the desk walked round in front of me

"oh Maddie! hello! my name is Ellie i'm the head coach and owner, its really lovely too meet you! would you like me to show you around?"

shaking her hand i nodded excitedly.

We went inside to the main hall and it was like a dream there was loads of space two competition floors and more than two pieces of each apparatus. I was so excited for my first day. Saying goodbye to Ellie i went back to my car and pulled out my phone

3 missed calls - Ethan

4 missed cals - Cal

5 messages - Ethan

3 messages - Cal

opening all the messages i saw they were worried as i didn't tell either of them where i had gone, plugging my phone into the hands free i started the car and pressed dial on Ethan's number

"Maddie? where are you?!"

"hey Eth sorry went for a drive "

"phew i was worried after well you know last night"

he said in a hushed tone

"Ethan i am fine you don't need to worry about me, i will be home in ten"

"that's good, i'm leaving for work now though, Cal still isn't doing great although he seems a bit better, i tried to take another look at him this morning but he wouldn't let me, please could you keep an eye on him and if you need anything just give me a call! i will be home at around 10 tonight, take care bye Maddie "

I pulled up onto the driveway and got out of the car going to the passenger side to grab my bag i stepped backwards to shut the door and tripped over a small ledge into the rose bush screaming on the way down

"Great. Just Great"

i climbed out trying to avoid getting any more thorns than i already had stuck in me

shutting the car door I stomped up to the front door, running straight up to my room and yelled a quick hello to Cal on the way.

I went straight into my bathroom and got a pair of tweezers to start pulling out all of the thorns.

2 minutes and 5 thorns later, i was now awkwardly trying to bend round to get the ones out of my back, shoulders and the backs of my legs.

"Damn it!"

"Maddie what the hell are you doing?"

Cals voice made me jump and i slipped over and fell flat on my butt. Cal laughed loudly whilst coming over to offer his hand and pull me up.

"well that is going to bruise"

"i would say so yes! but seriously what were you even doing?"

i huffed before blurting out quickly

" imighthavefallenintherosebush...andnowihavethornsstuckeverywhere"

blushing i looked up to Cal who was trying to process everything i just said and then i saw the realisation in his face and he started laughing at me

"Damn i wish i had seen that"

folding my arms in a strop i got up and started to walk away, Cal grabbed my arm and turned me to face him

"not so quick little one, I never said I wouldn't help come here"

pulling me back into the bathroom he sat me on a chair backwards so the back rest was on my chest

"No it's fine i'll find a way to do it myself"

i tried to get back up but he gently pushed my shoulders back down

"Sit. you clearly can't do it yourself so i am going to help you.."

"but Cal.."

"but nothing Maddie, no arguments they have to come out and you can't do it yourself "

huffing again I slumped forwards and leant my chest on the of the chair

he put the light on above us and grabbed the tweezers

"by the looks of it i can see about 15 still in there so hold still i will get them out"

i groaned and hid my head in my hands

"hey, hey it's fine i will be gentle i promise you ready?"

"ready as i will ever be i guess.." i said so quietly i wasn't sure if he had even heard me

i flinched as he went to pull the first one out of my shoulder

"Mads i need you to stay still"

I took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue, but i flinched again as he went to pull

"Cal i can't "

"ok, im going to hold your shoulder still with one of my hands, But after what happened yesterday you say stop and i will let you go straight away alright?"

he placed his hand on top of my right shoulder

i felt him pulling it out again and tried to shrug him off but he held me still in his strong hands and managed to get the first one out

"see wasn't that bad huh?"

"well it's not exactly high up on my list of things to do"

he laughed and continued pulling out the thorns

"right and that is the last one"

"yay! it's over!"

i got up off the chair whilst Cal laughed at me

"thanks for helping me I guess I couldn't exactly be a walking rose thorn bush huh?"

blushing i looked down at my feet

"i would have to agree with you there!"

he put his finger under my chin and lifted it gently

"i love it when you blush, lets me know so much about you" he winked which just made me blush even harder

i covered my face with my hands and ran into my room jumping on my bed

i felt the weight shift and assumed Cal sat down

i rolled onto my back and looked up towards him

"Why didn't you let Ethan see if you were alright this morning?"

he rolled his eyes at me and groaned

"he is my little brother Mads, its just weird i don't like it"

"well you can't really check yourself over"

he looked at me like i had just given him a brilliant idea

"Cal no that is not what i meant"


	6. Chapter 6

jumping up and pulling me with him leading me into his room

i stood in the doorway feeling a little unsure, he climbed onto his bed with his medical kit and looked over at me patting the bed next to me for me to come and sit down, walking slowly towards him I sat on his bed

"Right I am going to need your help Mads"

holding my hands up i shifted backwards away from him and shook my head

"oh come on pleaseeeee I don't want Ethan playing doctor on me again"

i huffed and looked down to the bed

"i don't even know what i'm doing, i can't, why do you need my help anyway?"

"I need you to take my temperature and then just help me listen to my lungs"

"so you're "playing doctor" as you put it on yourself?"

he looked around the room and then nodded

"Yup pretty much"

"I don't know Cal"

he shuffled towards me sighed and put his hand on my leg looking directly into my eyes

"Maddie what is it about doctors that gets to you?"

staring at me intently waiting for my answer i looked up to the ceiling and back to Cal

"I don't.. i mean.. it's Just.. it.." sighing "I don't want to talk about it"

he rubbed my leg

"hey its alright, can tell me when you're ready, but i do want to ask..."

he looked at me again

"are you scared of Me and Ethan?"

i held his gaze for 2 seconds and then looked down

"i guess well, of you and Ethan no, not as such, but as Dr Hardy and Dr Knight if i was the patient then yes very much so"

he nodded looking slightly sad

"sorry Cal i wanted to be honest"

"hey no need, it is fine wouldn't be the first time a patient was scared of me! But you are not my patient Mads you are my housemate! However i would really appreciate it if you could help me"

i grinned

"i will try and see what we can do"

he grabbed the thermometer and took the cover off

"so put this in my ear, gently as you can and then press this button here, when it beeps twice take it out and read the number"

i moved so i was sitting on the right side of him and lifted the thermometer to his ear putting the probe inside as gently as i could and pressing the button trying to hold my hand as still as possible

*beep beep*

i slowly took it out and read 38.9 on the screen

"it's better than it was yesterday Cal, but its still high"

he took my hand and pulled it towards him to read the screen and moaned

"stupid body"

i laughed at his little strop and he looked up towards me

"oh you think this is funny huh?"

i nodded still laughing

he jumped up from his position and on top of me tickling me all over

"how about now?"

"CAL STOP NO STOP PLEASE" I was laughing so much I could barely breathe

"It's not funny is it Maddie?" he pulled off my jumper and tickled under my arms

"CALLLLLLEBBB STOP THIS NOW" i tried to kick him off as best i could but he was still stronger

"OK OK IT IS NOT FUNNY, NOW PLEASE GET OFF ME YOU APE"

he rolled off of me and laid on the bed laughing i sat up and whacked his bare abs lightly whilst laughing myself

"do you ever wear a top Caleb?"

he grinned

"well yes, but it's not like you don't like what you see I've seen you checking me out"

i scoffed

"don't flatter yourself" surprised at the confidence i just had and the fact i hadn't blushed.

Caleb made a hurt face at me whilst i laughed it off

he sat up and pulled me towards him then leant over grabbing the stethoscope which had ended up on the floor

he put the ear buds in and then placed it on his chest after listening he turned to me and smiled whilst removing the buds from his ears

"Cal, what do you actually hear when you do that?"

"I can show you if you like, you put these in and i'll hold it on my chest?"

Well why not i thought, he isn't doing anything to me i looked back and nodded placing the buds in my ears, Cal put his arm around me and pulled me closer towards him so it could reach his chest leaving that arm around me he took the end of the stethoscope and placed it on his chest holding it there whilst breathing deeply for me to hear

I heard his heart beating and looked at him with a huge grin on my face he smiled back, i removed it from my ears and passed it back to Cal

"quite cool huh?"

i nodded in agreement

"although it sounded even faster than when i heard it yesterday"

Cal laughed and looked me directly in the eye

" when did you hear it yesterday? well yes that's because I had a gorgeous girl listening to every beat"

I pulled a face at him and pretended to be sick

"when i was sitting on your lap I held my head against your chest and could hear your heartbeat.. I liked it made me feel a bit relaxed! ha! how many girl's you pulled that one on huh?"

he laughed at me, before letting out a deep cough

I rubbed his back soothingly and passed him a bottle of water which he gratefully took and had a drink from

"right i need your help here for this bit"

i nodded and waited for him to continue

"im going to put these back in but i need you to hold it on my back so i can listen to my lungs"

"Cal i don't even know where to put it"

"come here"

he sat me in front of him with my back towards him he placed his hands on my back and I jumped slightly at his touch which he ignored thankfully

"firstly here and here" moving his hands slightly further down

"then here and here" and then moved his hands again

"lastly here and here"

I got back up and crawled to sit behind Cal

"wait Cal how long do I hold it there for?"

"I will tell you when to move it ok?"

i hummed in response and waited for him to pass it to me, when i had it in my hand i moved to place it on the first spot Cal had just told me too

Holding it in place i was shaking slightly and hoped he wouldn't pick it up, i felt him take two deep breaths

"ok Mads move it" i moved it across to the second spot and we did the same until he finished and took the buds out sighing

"what's wrong?"

"Doesn't sound too good! Although I feel better, I have nothing to compare it too as Eth did it yesterday so i guess he will get to play doctor tonight"

"should have just let him listen this morning Cal. he cares about you a lot you know I can tell. why doesn't it sound good?"

he nodded

"i know it's just difficult letting him take control you know? i always want that control to give it up is difficult. Yeah I know and I love him too he is my little brother he is always there for me and sometimes I take advantage of that... here put them back in and listen if you like"

i did as he told me and placed it on his back whilst he took deep breaths

"it sounds like your struggling to get air like wheezing a bit"

he nodded sadly and moved to sit behind me

"this is what it should sound like, well if you are healthy that is, remember your in control not me, take some deep breaths"

he placed it on my back making me tense up he felt this and placed a hand on my shoulder rubbing it softly, i went to take my first deep breath and it shook, but the second was better and i could hear the difference between mine and Cal's breathing mine was much clearer and sounded like less hard work. i took the buds out and put it down on the bed

"could you hear the difference?"

i nodded and turned back to face him

"you going to let Ethan have a look at you when he gets home?"

he sighed rolling his eyes at me but nodded

"i guess i have too huh?"

smiling at him i got up off the bed

"want to go watch a movie?"

he got up and followed me downstairs we put on harry potter and laid on the sofa.

it was getting late when we put on the 4th movie and i was starting to get a little cold ,i got up to fetch a jumper

"Where you going?"

i turned back to face him

"just getting a jumper i'm a little cold"

he laughed

"don't know if you knew this but i'm actually quite hot at the moment come here I will warm you up"

i went back towards Cal he grabbed a blanket and let me climb in between his legs whilst wrapping me in the blanket and pulling my back in towards his chest i snuggled in getting comfortable. i felt so safe in his arms, like no harm could ever come to me, i felt myself getting sleepy and drifted off too sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I was locked in the black room, no windows or breaks in light anywhere and tied to a chair in what i guessed to be the middle of the room, i felt an overwhelming sense of panic rush through me and started to thrash about, knocking the chair i was tied to over i tried calling out as best i could with tape stuck to my mouth. the door flung open and i sucked in a deep breath.

"Be quiet you stupid little bitch or I will make you stay in here longer"

my Mother walked towards me and raised her hand hitting me hard across the cheek, she then proceeded to kick me in the stomach in her left hand clinging to a bottle of vodka.

"none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you, Daniel would still be here and everything would be great!"

she smashed the bottle on the wall and dragged a shard of broken glass across the top of my thigh, i screamed out in pain but it was muffled by the tape, letting tears roll down my cheek.

"oh shut up you little baby, i will send your father up to fix you"

at the mention of his name i started trembling and crying harder, my heart beat got faster, my palms were so sweaty and i couldn't breathe properly at all.

i heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opened, he walked towards me and dropped the bag he was holding bending down he grasped my leg in his hand and pulled it towards him

"well that's going to need a few stitches."

i shook my head tears pouring down my face

"no, no, no please no" i tried to get out

"shh stop being a baby, you better sit still i would give you pain relief but you deserve the pain"

he opened his bag and started leaning towards me with the needle

i shuffled away as hard as i could until it hit the wall

"Stay still!"

i shot awake trying to breathe clutching my chest with my hands and Cal's arms still wrapped round me I breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Ethan sitting opposite me he put his hand on my leg

"Maddie it's ok you are alright it was just a nightmare it's not real"

Ethan tried to reassure me, I grabbed Cal's hand and pulled it under the blanket he started stroking circles on the back of my hand I knew I was shaking but I didn't care he made me feel safe.

"Ethan maybe get Maddie some water bud?"

"yes of course, i will grab my kit on the way back to give you a quick check up too"

Ethan went to the kitchen Cal sat up and wrapped his free arm under my arms to pull me up to a sitting position as well then started to rub circles on my back

"Hey, hey calm down little one, you are fine I've got you, you are safe with me, just try and breathe"

Cal spoke in such a gentle and hushed tone, it made me relax slightly but I was still freaked out from that dream, I was still shaking and struggling to get my breath properly.

"Maddie turn around put your head on my chest"

I looked at him weirdly but did as I was told, as I was leaning towards his chest he guided my head and placed it so my ear was directly on his heart listening to every beat

"you said you felt relaxed when you heard it last time just listen and try and copy my breathing alright?"

I squeezed his hand so he knew I acknowledged what he was saying, he laid his free arm across my shoulder and started playing with my hair. It calmed me down very quickly and my breathing had almost returned back to normal. Ethan walked back through the door and held out his arm holding a glass of water I took it from him smiling and mumbling a quick thank you and taking some small sips before placing it down

Ethan sat on the table opposite the sofa Cal & I were on and started getting things out of his bag to check over Cal, seeing everything he had just brought back the flashback to the fore front of my mind

"excuse me i really need to make a call in my room"

i leapt up and ran to my bedroom locking the door behind me and sliding down onto the floor with my head in my hands and my knees up to my chest I just sobbed.

around ten minutes later there was a knock at my door

"err no go away please"

trying to steady my voice as much as possible

"Maddie come on open the door let me in"

Cal pleaded with me but i couldn't

"no Cal seriously i'm fine don't worry"

sniffing as quietly as i could i jumped up and went to the bathroom deciding I was going to go out tonight and try and forget about everything.

"Maddie we both know that isn't true come on let me in"

i heard Cal but i ignored him, as i was getting changed i heard footsteps outside my room, hoping it was Cal leaving

"Maddie its Ethan, can you open the door i just want to know you are ok"

letting out a sigh

"i am fine now will you both please leave me alone"

i heard shuffling outside my door and assumed they had both gone downstairs.

Applying the last of my make up, i opened my window and climbed down the ladder that was against the wall outside my room.

I walked the short ten minutes to the nightclub and went straight to the bar ordering shot after shot.

I was on the dance floor not giving a care in the world as to what I looked like I was too drunk to even think straight. needing the toilet i headed towards the ladies.

stumbling through the toilet door i knocked my head on the way down. groaning and raising my hand to my head I felt it was wet, i brought my hand back down and saw blood

"brilliant, nice one Maddie"

suddenly feeling sick i sat up and emptied my stomach into the toilet bowl

"ugh so gross"

I searched in my bag for some chewing gum, and ripped off toilet paper wiping my head of as much of the blood off that I could, i flushed the toilet and unlocked the door going to the mirror to see what damage i had done.

"ooh ouch, how did you manage that?"

a lady stood opposite me asked while looking at the cut on my head

"trying to blank out the world never works well huh?"

she smiled and laughed in agreement,

"i think you should go to the hospital and get that checked out?"

i shook my head and started searching for my phone before i knocked it out of my pocket

the lady bent down and picked it up for me before passing it back, i scrolled through my contacts trying to find Cal's name

"thanks but i will be fine nice to meet you..."

"zoe my name is zoe "

"im Maddie and i am going"

i pushed my way through the intoxicated crowds and out the front of the night club breathing in the fresh air, I dragged myself over to a little wall and climbed up sitting on it, lifting my phone back up i pressed dial...


	8. Chapter 8

*this will flip from Maddie's to 3rd person POV*

*phone conversation between Maddie & Cal*

"Maddie? are you ready to unlock your door yet?"

"Callll"

"Maddie? why are you slurring your words? what is that music i can hear?"

"it's the club silly i wanted to go dancing and singing and drinking" giggling away to myself ignoring Cal's attempts to ask me questions

"Cal my head reaaally hurts"

"why does your head hurt? Maddie listen carefully to me i need you to tell me where you are so i can come and get you?"

"Oh my gosh i love this song i want to go and dance"

someone placed their hand on my shoulder and i looked up to see Zoe the lady from the toilets

"oh hiiii Zoe, what are you doing out here? im on the phone right now to my housemate Cal"

"Maddie who is Zoe? who you with? where are you?" Cal was firing questions down the phone

"Maddie pass me the phone" Zoe held out her hand and Maddie placed the phone in her hand

"Hello, my name is Zoe, i'm with Maddie outside Winsor club could you come and pick her up?"

"Zo? is that you, its Cal, i mean Caleb Knight?"

"Cal! yes it is me, listen you should ask Ethan to come and get Maddie i know you are ill"

"no no its fine im feeling a bit better plus Ethan is sleeping, im leaving now can you stay with her and il be there in 5"

"yeah sure oh and Cal you may need patch her up" Maddie shook her head and folded her arms in a strop "no way!"

"is she ok?"

"she is very drunk and im sure she will be glad of that fact right now"

"ok right im in my car now see you in a minute Zoe"

"bye Cal"

Zoe hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket, sitting down beside me

"there you are Zo! been looking for you for ages! oh you mixing work and pleasure?"

"shut up Max, give her your jacket, this is Maddie she is Cal and Ethan's new housemate, im just waiting for Cal to come and get her"

"What why do i have to give her my jacket i look gorgeous tonight why can't you give her yours?"

Zoe gave Max a very stern don't play with me look

"Max"

"alright alright" he started shrugging out of his jacket and passed it to Maddie

"thank you" she pulled it on standing up on the wall a car pulled up in front of the three of them and Cal climbed out holding a hoody of his own, and a bottle of water for Maddie

"you have to admit i rock this jacket way better than you" pretending to do a catwalk along the wall and spinning quickly on her heel and doing a backward somersault off the wall

"Maddie!"

Cal ran towards her dropping everything on the way, she stuck in the landing and put her arms up taking a bow

"too drunk to get on a toilet without hurting herself but she can do that" Zoe said whilst shaking her head in amusement

"Damn girl you know how to make a first impression" Max shouted whilst his mouth hung open which earned him a slight hit on the arm from Zoe

Maddie looked up seeing Cal and ran towards him

"Calebbbb! you came!" flinging her arms round his neck he hugged her back

"of course i came Maddie" he said into her ear releasing her hold on him she took off Max's jacket and tossed it back towards him.

"alright little one let me see"

Cal held Maddie's face in his hands looking over the cut she had to her forehead

"what are you doing Cal? let's go dance!"

she tried pulling away by grabbing his hands, he released his hold on her

"no little one, come on lets head home" putting his hands on her shoulders guiding her towards his car he sat her in the passenger seat before opening his back door and pulling out a bit of gauze

"cheers Zo, Max owe you one"

he got into the drivers seat and pressed the gauze to Maddies bleeding head

"need you to hold that there Mads"

for once she nodded her head in co-operation after a couple of minutes driving Cal started making conversation

*in car conversation*

C- "Maddie what were you thinking?"

M- "i wanted to forget about everything and just have fun for once" she shouted at Cal

C- "what do you need to forget about?"

M- "you wouldn't understand"

C- "oh yeah try me?"

M- "i can't" resting her head against the car window

C- "why not?"

M- "it is just complicated alright!"

C- "don't pull that one on me Mads, tell me what is going on"

Cal pulled up on the driveway and went round to get Maddie out of the car opening the door and pulling Maddie out gently, she stumbled a bit but Cal's strong arms steadied her as he locked the car

"right come on you lets get you inside and cleaned up"

"no! i need a drink lets go back to the bar come on Cal!" she said whilst spinning round in the garden until she stumbled and fell on her bum.

both of them laughing whilst Cal shook his head and lifted her up like a baby they went inside and he placed Maddie on the sofa going to fetch his medical kit

"woah the room is spinningggg, Cal there is like four of you"

Walking back towards Maddie he grinned

"im not surprised with the amount you drunk"

he looked over her checking for any other visible injuries but it looked like it was just her head

"Mads i'm going to need to clean that up" gesturing towards her forehead

"no no it is fine no need for that stop being so dramatic" batting his hand away he grabbed a mirror from beside him and held it up to Maddie, she gasped as she saw her own face

"oh it's everywhere that is so grosssss"

"yup can't let you get it everywhere, let me clean it Mads"

she looked him straight in the eye

"if i tell you to stop you do straight away and don't you dare even think of going all doctor on me, unless i have agreed it beforehand or i will kick your arse so hard my foot will leave an indent got it?"

"damn Maddie you really are a tough one, but yes i agree if i need to do any of my "doctoring" on you i will ask you before ok, now lets get you cleaned up!"

pulling on a pair of gloves Caleb got the soaked cotton wool and leaned over Maddie gently rubbing the excess blood off her face

"You are kind of beautiful you know Caleb Knight"

Cal looked Maddie in the eye and gave her a side smirk which caused her to blush in return

"only kind of huh? see thing is Maddie..." leaning right into her brushing his cheek against hers and placing his mouth against her ear

"I love catching you stare at me when i don't have my top on, and i love whenever i give you a compliment or get close to you that you blush and what i love the most is that i have that affect on you."

Maddie turned a deeper shade of red than she even thought possible

"you are so full of yourself" Maddie retaliated

"and you love it" Caleb replied

Maddie had nothing to say in return so just fiddled with her hands

Cal placed the cotton wool down after he finished cleaning and had a closer look at Maddie's head

"Mads do you know if you lost consciousness at all?"

wracking her brains of the night she shook her head

"no i don't think so"

"alright i'm just going to have a look at the cut ok? "

Maddie shuffled up to a sitting position folding her arms across her chest

"just look right?"

Caleb sat opposite her and nodded,

"ok" she whispered

he started checking the cut on her head whilst Maddie fiddled with the drawstrings on the hoodie Cal was wearing making Cal smile slightly

"right Mads its deep but not too bad, i need to put steri strips on but you won't need stitches"

"Steri strips just like little bits of tape right?"

Cal nodded in her direction and began patching her up, when he was finished he took of his gloves throwing them away whilst Maddie placed a hand on her head trying to dull the pain she felt

"you ok? you in pain?"

"mmm, it hurts" she replied closing her eyes

"Mads..."

"yes Cal"

"I would feel much better if i could just quickly check you over for a concussion?"

Maddies eyes squeezed shut and then slowly opened

"Calll come on"

"i know i know but better safe than sorry right? i just want to have a feel of your head and have a look at your eyes"

Maddie huffed and put her hands across her eyes

"why Cal i'm fine"

"Please Maddie"

"alright alright ok but then that is it no more poking and prodding me "

"ok just sit forward for me, you can lean on me if you need too"

Maddie sat up placing her hands on Cal's waist for support as Cal reached up and started feeling all around Maddie's head for any abnormalities.

"right that's all good"

he reached over for his pen torch and placed it in his right hand bringing it level with Maddie's eyes

"open your eyes for me little one"

Maddie slowly opened her eyes as Cal shined the torch into each eye

"that looks fine too, good girl Mads im proud of you"

"ugh please don't patronise me Cal"

"i wasn't i meant it"

"feels like your treating me like a baby when you say that" Maddie imitated Cals voice badly "im proud of you"

Cal burst out laughing at Maddies impression. Maddie's phone dinged to signal that she had a message she reached into her pocket grabbing her phone and saw the number that she dreaded

"Maddie? what is it you've gone pale?"

Maddie wracked her brains trying to decide whether to read the message or not, she looked up towards Cal who was looking at her with concern. Someone she could trust, who made her feel safe, it was time to help herself

"Cal i need to tell you something..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Glittergirl12 - Thank you so much! hope you are still liking the story :)**

 **Is-there-somewhere-x - Thanks for all your support means a lot! I really appreciate it! I love zax had to put them in somewhere! :)**

 **Tanith Panic - Thank you! :) I enjoyed writing those lines, i'm hoping to put more in!**

 **P.s if there is anything you would like me to try and add into the next few chapters leave it in the review/pm me! Thank you :)**

"Cal I need to tell you something..."

the door swung open and Ethan walked in dressed in his pyjamas

"oh no Maddie i'm sorry you're hurt, what happened? is she ok Cal?"

Cal looked towards Maddie

"i fell over and hit my head Eth, I'm fine right Cal?"

"got a few steri strips, but doesn't seem to be anything else wrong physically"

Maddie's phone buzzed again, she turned it off and put It on the table in front of her sighing

"I need to tell you both something but I'm so tired right now, can we talk over dinner tomorrow?"

Caleb shook his head

"i'm going back to work tomorrow on a late shift Mads, I can do lunch?"

"I'm on early tomorrow so I can do late lunch? maybe around 3"

Cal nodded in agreement to Ethans suggestion

"right ok, 3 it is where shall we meet?"

Maddie shivered slightly, not going unnoticed by Cal he shrugged out of the hoodie he was wearing and passed it to her receiving a smile in return

"Maybe the Café round the corner from the ED, the one we went to Maddie?" Ethan suggested

receiving nods all round

"right Maddie you head up to bed Ethan and I will just clear everything up"

Maddie got off the sofa and went to her room

C "im worried about her Eth, something is really wrong"

E "i thought you said her head was fine Cal?"

C "yeah it is, earlier when we were sitting here she got a text, after reading it she went pale"

E "oh right I see, well maybe that is what she wants to talk to us about tomorrow?"

C "i hope so, hey wait Maddie left her phone down here... do you think we should have a look?"

E "yes sure, then maybe we can hack her facebook account, steal her bank details and oh why not just steal her identity whilst you're at it?"

C "Eth that's a bit extreme I only want to read her messages"

E - "no no no absolutely not Caleb, that is an invasion of her privacy, if she wants to tell us she will until then all we can do is be there for her. I'm heading up to bed I will see you tomorrow, night Cal"

Caleb groaned and eyed up Maddies phone wanting to read the message she received, deciding against it he picked up the phone and went up to Maddie's room, opening the door he saw her laying on top of the bed fully clothed snuggling into his hoody which on her tiny frame was huge smiling at the sight he saw he walked quietly into the room placing her phone on the bedside table he undid her shoes and picked her up gently placing her under the duvet and tucking her in.

He sat there for a moment just watching her, this girl that had come into his life only a very short while ago had changed many parts of his personality, unlike his usual conquests Cal did not want to just sleep with Maddie he craved to be near her all the time, to spend every minute with her and he had to consider the fact that he was actually falling for her.

Caleb had retreated to his bedroom taken his top off and gotten into bed setting his alarm for the next day, laying on his pillow he was thinking about Maddie she was the only thing on his mind and he was worried Ethan would not understand how much he truly might like her. He heard a quiet knock at his door and rolled over switching on the lamp that was next to his bedside

"Maddie?"

she emerged from the door frame with a slightly red tint to her cheeks and eyes puffy as if she had been crying sitting up quickly she was biting the cuff of Cal's hoodie from nerves

"Hey what's wrong? does your head hurt? come here little one" he opened his arms wide and Maddie went straight into them

"my head hurts but that wasn't the problem I had another flashba.. I mean bad dream and I just didn't want to be alone...sorry it was stupid I will leave you be and go back to my room"

Maddie got up off the bed only for Cal to pull her back down

"don't be silly you can stay with me tonight"

Maddie got into the bed with Cal and laid down beside him, she looked up to see his gorgeous eyes staring back before she turned away blushing and shuffled closer to Cal as he wrapped his arms round her and she rested her head on his chest

"Cal?"

"mmm"

"I feel safe now"

Cal placed a small kiss on Maddie's forehead stroking her hair of her face being careful of her cut

"good, you can sleep now I have got you I won't let anything bad happen to you"

"do you promise"

"i do promise little one"

Maddie nodded feeling happy with Cal's answer before yawning and drifting off to sleep

Cal looked down at her and smiled feeling more happy with his life than he had for a long time,

"i never want to let you leave my arms " he whispered under his breath so quietly no one could have heard turning the lamp back off he wrapped his arms back around Maddie and fell asleep too.

*next morning*

Maddie rolled out of bed groaning at the pain she felt in her head and how sick she felt from the alcohol the night before, looking over she saw Cal still sleeping so she tip toed out of his room and into her own cleaning herself up and having a quick shower putting back on only Cal's hoody to cover herself, it was big enough that it came down to her knees.

She headed downstairs to make the pair some pancakes for breakfast, as she was flipping the last one she felt an arm go around her waist and Cal nuzzle his head in between her neck and shoulder kissing her on the cheek, and walking back round to sit at the breakfast bar.

"morning little one, I have to say this outfit is just... wow"

Maddie placed the last pancake on the plate and turned placing it between her and Cal she giggled and looked at him sitting there with no top on, a site she had become quite fond of

M "well as far as your outfit goes, I think you've worn it too much you know?"

C "oh really I think your bluffing" he replied raising one eyebrown and starting Maddie directly in the eye

M "mmm you see you wear that near enough every day"

C " well judging by your body language I can tell you are lying"

M "oh really doctor Knight and how is that so please do tell me" Cal smirked back walking towards Maddie

C "you see Maddie, your cheeks just here are flushed with a pink tint, you look at your hands, bite the sleeve of my jumper all signs I have a physical effect on you"

M "well, well, well solid theory you have there, however you have missed one huge point"

C "please do enlighten me"

M "you see, you hit the nail on the head, you make me nervous, however don't think I haven't noticed your behaviour as well"

C "i make you nervous?" Cal got right into Maddie's face making her breath hitch slightly, she pushed him away and sat him down on the chair

M "you do, however I also effect you"

C "Care to explain?"

M "You see, I have noticed I am not the only one who blushes am I Caleb? also the way you fidget whenever I get close to you, the way your breathing gets more shallow whenever I am near" *Maddie climbs onto Cal's lap and places her head on his chest

M "and of course let's not forget that every time I am near you, your heart races so much faster than it should"

Looking directly into his eyes

M "Check- mate"

Caleb lifted Maddie up and placed her back on her chair, returning to sit on his own one, they began eating their breakfast

C "how are you feeling today anyway?"

M "nothing I can't handle"

C "that didn't answer my question"

M "i'm fine honestly"

Caleb shot Maddie a look and raised his eyebrows

M *sighs*" alright my head hurts like hell and I feel sick"

C "well I am not really surprised after seeing how drunk you were last night"

M "mm hey Caleb listen, I really don't remember much from last night, but I wanted to say thanks for coming to get me and for looking after me, I know I was probably difficult"

C "of course Maddie, anytime although please don't go making last night into a regular occurrence, you surprised me though"

M *places head in hands* "oh god what did I do? please don't tell me I embarrassed myself"

C *laughs* "no you're fine, three things just really stood out to me.."

Maddie looked at Cal silently waiting for him to continue

C " well number one, you were drunk of your face to the point you fell over going to the toilet and in the garden yet you managed to do a back flip off the wall and nail the landing and number two.. you admitted to me I made you feel safe last night and I really like that, and number three you do an absolutely awful impression of me"

M "well that's gymnasts for you! as for number three I do not remember and well now I am sober I am afraid to tell you that the second one is not true, you didn't make me feel safe just last night"

Caleb hung his head slightly in disappointment, Maddie giggled and placed her small hand on his cheek raising his face to look at her

M "it isn't true because you didn't just make me feel safe last night, Caleb whenever I am with you I feel totally safe, as if nothing bad will ever happen to me"

Caleb smiled at Maddie's confession stretching out his arms towards her Maddie got out of her seat and walked into his hug

C "i will always keep you safe little one"

Maddie hugged Cal even harder, he placed his hands under her arms and lifted her effortlessly onto his lap whilst she played with the drawstrings on the hoodie she was wearing

C "you know that is my favourite jumper?"

M *smiles and looks at Cal * "well I am afraid it is mine now"

C "oh is that right?"

M "yep! plus it looks much better on me, even you said so yourself" winking at Caleb she hopped down and went to the living room with Cal following closely behind...


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to say i'm so so sorry this has taken so long to update! I was in the process of finishing my Uni Degree then went abroad for a week! But i am back now :)**

the day went quickly and whilst Maddie was getting ready she couldn't think about anything but what she was about to tell both Ethan and Cal, it could ruin everything.

C "Mads you ready?"

Taking a deep breath and smoothing out her jacket in the mirror Maddie started to make her way downstairs, she saw Cal waiting at the bottom smiling at her.

seeing how nervous she looked cal pulled her into his large arms for a hug whilst rubbing her back.

C"hey, hey it is fine no matter what you tell us we will be here alright?"

Maddie looked up to Cal and nodded forcing a small smile on her face, Cal released her in his hold and broke into a coughing fit whilst Maddie looked on sympathetically.

M "you sure you are ok to go back to work?"

Cal nodded in response although Maddie wasn't sure if she believed him.

M " right let's get this over with"

They both went out and climbed into Cal's car and set off, Maddie was playing with her phone most of the journey until Cal shook her arm telling her they were here. Maddie unbuckled her seat belt and took a deep breath. Cal placed his hand on her thigh and smiled which Maddie returned.

Cal climbed out of his car and went to Maddie's side to open the door for her, after locking his car they started the short walk to the Cafe in which they were meeting Ethan.

when it came into site Maddie slowed right down until she came to a stop, then backed away against a wall.

Cal looked to his side and realised Maddie was no longer there, he turned back and saw her, heading towards her he started to approach more slowly

C "hey little one whats wrong?"

Cal noticed her breathing was starting to get a little quicker and that she was developing a thin layer of sweat on her forehead.

M "i can't do this Cal.. i .." placing her head into her hands sliding down the wall till she was crouching.

C "Maddie you don't have to do anything you know that right? Ethan and I will always be here for you whether you want to talk to us now or in ten years time. Just take a deep breath little one"

Maddie nodded and took a deep breath like Cal had instructed her too.

C "good and again just concentrate on your breathing"

*Cals phone started ringing*

C "hey Eth, were just round the corner see you in a few"

Maddie stood up a bit too quickly making her go a bit dizzy, Cal noticed this and gripped her tiny waist whilst she clung onto his strong arms trying to regain her balance. she let go as did Cal however to be cautious he wrapped one arm around her waist for support if she needed it and they both walked towards the Cafe Ethan was waiting for them at.

After grabbing something to drink Cal and Maddie went to sit with Ethan in a secluded booth he had chosen.

M "so.. i really don't know where to start to be honest. I.. erm.. " letting out a sigh Maddie put her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands.

Ethan placed his hand on her back rubbing gentle circles

E "Just start where ever you feel comfortable, take your time"

M "ok so i am just going to speak please don't interrupt me.. so i guess it all started when i was 15, my brother Daniel was 11 and we were inseparable... my parents loved Daniel very much, he was their favourite child and they never hesitated to make that known, i loved him so much that it didn't bother me.

We came home from school one day to find my mother drunk which was a regular occurrence however my father didn't know he was at work. I had to study for my GCSE's which were right around the corner so I went up to my room, Daniel came in for a while and i helped him with his homework.

He went downstairs to get a dvd that he could watch in my room but when he came back up he was in floods of tears.

I cuddled him and he told me that mum had slapped him... i was fuming.. so so angry i ran downstairs and found our so called "mother" and asked what the hell she was doing, she told me that he knocked over her bottle of vodka and that she didn't mean it, that she loved him and just wishes i would leave so she could have a perfect family, she told me i was the cause of her drinking, i was the cause of everything that went wrong. I was useless. Pointless. Stupid and many others. Sensing no sign of any progress with her i gave up and retreated to my room looking for Daniel only he wasn't there. starting to check every hiding place i knew for him.. i couldn't.. i "

Maddie stopped and took a huge deep breath keeping her eyes firmly on her hands not able to look at either of the boys

"I started to panic, i heard a huge crash and screaming outside and i just knew something bad had happened to him. I sprinted outside and just stopped my whole world stopped it came crashing down. Daniel was lying there. He wasn't moving, his body was contorted to a weird angle and there was.. was so so much blood. The driver of the car that hit him was crying, my mother stood behind me staring whilst my baby brother was dying in front of my eyes i ran too him and just picked him up and held him in my arms he blinked his eyes open..."

sniffing quickly Maddie couldn't stop the tears that started falling down her cheeks.

C "hey, hey little one if you don't feel like you can continue it's ok Eth and i are right here"

Maddie shook her head, wiping her cheek of the tears now falling at a steady pace.

"he looked at me, and i knew i knew he was going to die in my arms, but i had to stay strong for my little brother.

"hey little bro, just hold in there ok, i love you so much i won't ever leave you ok?"

He motioned for me to bring my face closer and whispered in my ear

"Maddie, you are amazing you're the only family i ever needed, you need to get away from mum and dad you're worth more,thank you for looking after me, i love you so much, i always be with you never forget that but i need to say goodbye now"

he closed his eyes and left me. he left me "

now sobbing uncontrollably Ethan passed Maddie a tissue

E "maddie sweetheart, i am so so sorry, would you like to go home?"

Maddie used the tissue and shook her head

M "i really need to finish and if i don't say it now i don't know if i ever will"

nodding understandably the boys both motioned for her to continue

"so the ambulance and the police got there and they took Daniel away from me after pronouncing him dead at the scene,

the police officer took me inside my house and asked where my parents were, i called for my mother but there was no reply, i told them my father was at work. they called him and he arrived soon after.

A few hours later my mother turned up sober, pretending she had no idea what happened my father comforted her and told her what she already knew.

I saw a note lying on my dresser, picking it up i noticed it was Daniels writing i fell to the floor in tears, i opened it, he had written it just before he left the house "Maddie, i am very sorry mum shouted at you, it was my fault i knocked her vodka over. I have taken my pocket money and i am going to the shop to buy her a new bottle so she won't be mad anymore. I love you, Daniel xx" i just crumbled i couldn't breathe i just got up and ran, i went to the park where i slept over night for a week without a word from my parents. When i returned that is when things started getting even worse.

My parents they blamed me, my dad thought i was the only one home and had no clue about my mothers drinking problem, in their eyes it was my fault and my mum convinced my dad that it was.

They locked me in a cupboard for two weeks with barely any food or water, after that came the daily beatings they would throw me in a blacked out room and just beat me, torture me, whatever they pleased i was tied up and couldn't do a thing. Then my "father" would patch me up. he was a.. was a.. doctor"

looking Cal directly in the eye i saw realisation wash over his face as he looked at me sympathetically reaching to hold my hand, glading accepting the contact he started rubbing the back of my hand.

"he would give me stitches, relocate dislocations, and whatever else needed doing only he always said i didn't deserve medicine or pain relief."

a shocked gasp escaped the lips of Ethan and Cal whilst Cal's hand tightened around my own

"i started having panic attacks from the whole thing, only every time i did i got thrown into the cupboard for being "stupid" and that it was my own fault it was all happening, eventually i started staying at friends house's until i found your advert online and decided to just move and it was the best decision i ever made."

Smiling at the two brothers who still had very concerned looks on their faces and looked like they were bursting with questions, my face fell

"only i started getting texts from them..threatening me.. and i just.. i don't know i can't go back"

E "Maddie it's ok we can help you! you never have to go back to them Cal and i would never allow that to happen"

C "it's true Maddie, you're safe with us"

E "we need to go to the police"

Maddie's head shot up looking terrified

C "We will be with you the entire time ok, there is no need to be scared"

E "we can go tomorrow Cal and I both have the afternoon off right?"

Cal nodded

M "please can we go home guys i am so tired and i just need to sleep right now"

C "i need to go and start my shift at the hospital but Eth will take you home"

Cal stood up as did Maddie and his large frame engulfed her tiny one in a hug. Maddie wrapped her arms tightly around Cal. reluctantly letting go she waved goodbye to Cal and left the Cafe with Ethan who placed his hand on her lower back the entire walk to the car, opening the door for Maddie she climbed in and took a deep breath thinking about the entire days events. She was strangely relieved which she never thought would be the case although was incredibly nervous for the next day and dealing with the police, however knowing Cal and Ethan were there with her made the thought much more bearable.


End file.
